Otharon
Otharon is the Colonel of the Colony 6 Defence Force and a key ally for Shulk and his group in the battle to save their world. Story The First battle of Sword Valley Otharon was said to have participated in the first battle against the Mechon at Sword Valley, he knew of many of the war's key players (including Dunban and Dickson). After the war's end he returned to Colony 6 to lead his life alongside his fellow colony members, training Gadolt and Sharla. The Mechon Assault During The Mechon Assault, Otharon is left behind with the defense force while the other colony members flew to the Refugee Camp. Taking back Colony 6 he is first seen in game in the Ether Mine fighting Mechon. After the fight, Otharon tells Sharla that about the plan to free the Colony 6 Defence Force and how the plan failed and Gadolt disappeared. Shulk sees the future where Otharon is falling into a river of ether in the Central Pit of the mine. Otharon does not believe that Shulk can see the future and leaves the party. Battle with Xord After the party distract Xord in the battle at the bottom of the mines, Otharon (who had previously watched the fight from a distance) arrives in a Mobile Artillery. He assaults Xord and pushes the Mechon off the ledge risking both their lives by near falling into the Ether River. Shulk, in an attempt to prevent the altered vision from occurring, uses a crane grab the Artillery in a last attempt to save Otharon, but Xord then grabs the Artillery. Otharon decides to shoot the part of the Artillery Xord was holding onto, causing Xord to fall into the river; however, the crane loses its grip on the Artillery and Otharon begins to fall into the Ether river until Reyn saves him. He then believes that Shulk's visions are true. On the party's exit from the mines Xord returns and the party battles him again, this time leading to his true defeat. battle with Metal Face Once they're outside, Metal Face appears with Mass-Produced Face but then the party is saved by the arrival of Dunban and Dickson and begin their attack on the enemy, which is eventually called off by the arrival of a Telethia sent by Alvis. Following this incident the party decide to ascend the Bionis due to Shulk's vision of battling Metal Face on the top of Bionis's head. Otharon travels with the party as a guest until they reach the end of Satorl Marsh. He leaves with Dickson and Juju to start rebuilding the Colonies. When Dickson talks about deceiving Shulk and the group, Otharon asks him if anything is wrong to which Dickson replies "Nothing." The rebuilding of Colony 6 After his leaving at the end of Satorl Marsh Otharon will become an NPC in Collony 6, and later asks the party to kill monsters on Raguel Bridge so the people at the Refugee Camp can return to the Colony. During the sidequests of the reconstruction he can be found wandering the colony talking about its future. The Second battle of Sword Valley After the High Entia are attacked by Mechon forces, Prince Kallian decides to host a meeting between the leading members of the Bionis races, including Chief Dunga for the Nopons and Otharon alongside Dickson for the Homs, to propose the creation of a allied force. During the meeting Otharon questions the High Entia's lack of action in the first war, but is soon sided over and becomes one of the Homs' ambassadors. During the second Battle of Sword Valley he is seen leading the ground forces against the Mechon; they slowly achieve strategic victories however are then ordered to retreat following a warning of Mechonis awakening. Surviving the onslaught he and the other key members (minus Kallian) are later shown on the Machina ship Junks plotting with the party on how to defeat Zanza. The war against Zanza's forces As the party proceeds to face Zanza Otharon defends Colony 6 against a Telethia attack, during which he and Juju are saved from a Telethia by a Faced Mechon. After being saved he states that as the Faces used to be Homs they are on the same side now. Epilogue After Zanza's defeat, Otharon is shown on the new Colony 9 alongside Vanea, Miqol, and Dunban, being approached by Fiora. Together, they are building towards their new lives and futures. Quest Here are the quest given by Otharon. Trivia *It is revealed on the official English website http://xenobladechronicles3d.nintendo.com/ that he is 60 years old. Category:Hom Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Males